


Desideratum

by babyhellboy



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, its just smut thats it, perdoname porque e pecado, sparring got a little... intense, this is definitely a first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhellboy/pseuds/babyhellboy
Summary: Lilith deserves love and attention and Beatrice is all too willing to give it to her
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Sister Lilith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Desideratum

Cat’s Cradle was feeling a bit warm on this particular day. Lilith was panting just a little too hard after her latest spar with Beatrice and she was looking at Beatrice like... well. It sent a shiver down Beatrice’s torso and straight to her core. Lilith walked away towards the showers first, hoping Beatrice would follow closely behind. The moment Beatrice walked into the shower room Lilith grabbed her quickly and took her to a stall slamming Beatrice against one of the walls. Hands frantically roamed over bodies as they tried to remember what they had felt merely minutes ago. 

“We need to stop,” Beatrice said as she removed Lilith’s wimple from her head, letting her beautiful brown hair cascade down her back. And so Lilith did stop. She wouldn’t do anything Beatrice didn’t want. 

Beatrice let out a frustrated growl as though she hadn’t actually wanted Lilith to stop. She grabbed Lilith’s hands and put them back on her body, a silent plea to continue exactly what she was doing moments ago.

Lilith smirked as she untied Beatrice’s blackbelt from around her waist, letting the garment she wore for sparring fall open and expose her chest. She haphazardly attempted to take off her headpiece as well while Beatrice pulled the hoodie Lilith was wearing off of her shoulders. They laughed at this. God they were such a mess. 

Both of them now exposed on their upper halves went to work doing little ministrations on the other. A bite on the neck here, a tweak of the nipple there. Lilith had Beatrice reaching for her touch.

“Are you sure about this?” Lilith asked one last time. She knew what this all meant to Beatrice and she knew after this there was no going back. 

“Oh for the love of-“ Beatrice spun them around so that Lilith was the one with her back against the wall this time. She let out a little grunt as her back connected against the wall just a little too harshly. “I’ve wanted this for so long you don’t understand.” 

Beatrice ran her hands down Lilith’s torso and looked up at the taller woman and grinned. “And from the feel of it, so have you.” 

Lilith shivered at Beatrice’s touch. She really had wanted this for a while now. Frantically they removed the little bit of clothing they had left and hands were back all over each other. 

Lilith grabbed Beatrice by the ass, pulling her so that their chests were flush together as she leaned down for a searing kiss. The sensations were overwhelming to the both of them. They had only ever dreamt of doing anything like this before and the excitement of finally *finally* doing what their bodies desired was too much. Lilith panted as she broke the kiss and hid her face in the crook of Beatrice’s shoulder

“Please,” she breathed out as she tried to relieve some tension from between their bodies, “touch me.” 

Thats all the confirmation Beatrice needed for a hand to be at Lilith’s core. She started off softly, one finger stroking Lilith’s folds, before plunging into her. Lilith let out a gasp, grabbing at Beatrice’s hair just a little too rougly. The sensation was nothing new, but coming from someone else? Oh it felt completely different. Lilith attempted weakly to grind against Beatrice’s hand, a silent plea so speed her up. And so she complied. 

Lilith’s face was still buried in the crook of Beatrice’s shoulder. She nipped away at the flesh as the shorter woman took care of her core. She knew that if she went any higher up, she would get in trouble for leaving bruises there. But oh she wanted to so badly. She wanted everyone to know exactly who Beatrice belonged to. But she refrained, choosing a spot on her shoulder instead. 

At that exact moment, Beatrice had chosen to insert another finger, causing Lilith to bite down harshly on the flesh she had been paying so much attention to. A hiss of pain escaped Beatrices lips followed by a mumbled out apology from Lilith and kisses on her flesh. 

Lilith was so close now. Her walls clenching erratically around Beatrice’s fingers. And she was absolutely delighted. Lilith had never felt this way before and it was scary and exciting and new. Beatrice treated her with such care that it made Lilith want to cry. All the sensations were too much for her and finally the tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Beatrice asked her as she slowed down the rhythmic pacing of her hands. Lilith shook her head, “Please. Please don’t stop, I just-“ Lilith gasped as Beatrice continued. She was so close now they could both sense it. 

Lilith’s hands roamed all over Beatrice’s body. If she was going to receive so much, she at least wanted to give a little bit in return. 

“Not yet,” Beatrice whispered as she took Lilith’s hands and pinned them above her. Lilith may have had a couple inches of height on her, but Beatrice had way more muscle. Lilith let Beatrice take the little bit of control she had left. She trusted her completely not to hurt her. 

“Let go.” Beatrice whispered into Lilith’s ear as she pushed her fingers deeper into her. Thats all it took for Lilith to climax, her walls shaking uncontrollably around Beatrice’s strong fingers. Beatrice released Lilith’s arms from her grasp so that Lilith could wrap them around her shoulders and support herself right before her legs gave out. 

They stayed that way for a moment, fingers deep inside her as Beatrice let Lilith collect herself before slowly sliding out. Lilith hissed, the sensory overload was just a little bit too much. She panted softly, watching Beatrice bring her soaked hand up to her lips and licking off Lilith’s slick from her fingers. Another rush of excitement reached Lilith’s core. 

Lilith kissed Beatrice harshly, tasting herself on her lips and Beatrice smirked. She looked down at the woman who had given her so much pleasure and wanted to return the favor. 

“My turn,” she said to Beatrice as she tried to flip them around. Beatrice stopped her before she could get any further but turning on the shower. 

“Not yet, mi amor. Lets clean you up first. And then you can do what you want to me in the privacy of my room.”

That excited Lilith to no end. ‘Mi amor’. Beatrice had called her her love. She knew exactly what she was going to do to Beatrice later and it included showing her exactly how much she loved her in return.


End file.
